John Joseph Burke I (1868-1939)
Jersey City, New Jersey |Baptism = Roman Catholic |Death = Jersey City, New Jersey |Burial = Holy Cross Cemetery North Arlington, New Jersey |Father = William Burke (1845-1919) |Mother = Margaret Kane (1846-1912) |Spouse = Nora M. Finn (1866-1898) |Marriage = October 8, 1889 Jersey City, New Jersey |Children = Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949) Bertha Marie Burke (1902-1971) William Joseph Burke I (1905-1996) Josephine Veronica Burke (1907-1995) John Joseph Burke II (1909-1986) Margaret Burke (1913-?) Owen John Burke (1915-1984) |2nd Spouse = Josephine Smith (1874-1962) |2nd Marriage = 1899 Jersey City, New Jersey |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} John Joseph Burke I (1868-1939) was a laborer who worked at various jobs for short periods of time. He had gout in later life. (b. December 19, 1868; Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07307, USA - d. January 18, 1939; Jersey City Medical Center, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07307, USA) Name *John J. Burke *John Joseph Burke I, based on he birth certificates of his children Parents *William Burke (1845-1919) *Margaret Kane (1846-1912) Sibling *Mary Ellen Burke (1870-1957) who married Richard B. Patterson II (1869-1930). Jersey City, New Jersey John's father, William Burke, operated a milk dealership from his home at 26 Atlantic Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey. First marriage On October 8, 1889 he married Nora M. Finn (1866-1898) in Jersey City, New Jersey. Child Together they had a daughter: Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949) aka May Burke, who married Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968). Death of wife In 1898 John's wife, Nora died of pneumonia and their daughter, Mary, was then raised by Nora's sister, Catherine Finn. This was a normal occurrence at the turn of the century. Second marriage John then married Josephine Smith (1874-1962) aka Josephine Schmidt, in 1899. Children *Bertha Marie Burke (1902-1971) who married Stephen H. Prasky (1897-1965) *William Joseph Burke I (1905-1996) who married Eleanor Catherine Outwater (1912-1978) and was an oil worker at the Bayway Refinery *Josephine Veronica Burke (1907-1995) aka May Burke, who married Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) after her half-sister, Mary Burke, died *John Joseph Burke II (1909-1986) aka John Stephen Burke, who married Elizabeth Jones (1909-1958) and who was Chief Quartermaster for the Navy *Margaret Burke (1913-?) who married David Thomas Morgan (c1914-c1974) and worked for the IRS. She died around 1971 and may not have had a Social Security number. *Owen John Burke (1915-1984) who was a World War II veteran that worked for a trucking company in Piscataway in New Jersey and he never married. Children raised by their aunt The oral family story was that John's sister, Mary Ellen Burke, was given money in her father's will to be used to educate John's children. The children eventually lived with Mary, and when their father fell on hard times. The boys never felt welcome in her home, and eventually left, and moved back with their dad. The girls stayed in Pennsylvania with their aunt, and were raised there. Later years John held a series of odd jobs including being a salesman, florist and a chef. He suffered from gout and asthma. His ailments forced him to sleep sitting up in a chair. Death He died of "arteriosclerosis and nephritis" on January 18, 1939. Burial He was buried in Holy Cross Cemetery, North Arlington, New Jersey with his wife Josephine. As of 2012 the tombstone was on its side. See also *John Joseph Burke I (1868-1939)/Notes Memories about John Burke *Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920-2011) said thet his step-mother, Josephine Veronica Burke (1907-1995), called her father "Black Jack Burke" and said "the only things he could do well, were to drink and dance". Images File:Document missing.png|1868 birth File:1870 census Burke Kane.jpg|1870 US census File:1885 census Burke Kane.png|1885 New Jersey census File:Burke Finn 1889 marriage.png|1889 marriage File:Burke-John 1895a.gif|1895 portrait File:Burke-MaryMargaret 02d.jpg|1895 family File:Document missing.png|1895 New Jersey census File:1900 census Burke Kane.jpg|1900 US census File:1905 census Burke-JohnJoseph.png|1905 New Jersey census File:1910 census Burke Smith.jpg|1910 US census File:Document missing.png|1915 New Jersey census File:1920UnitedStatesFederalCensus 248353332.png|1920 census File:1930UnitedStatesFederalCensus 435979784.png|1930 census File:Burke-John 1939 death.png|1939 death certificate File:Document missing.png|1939 funeral notice in the Jersey Journal File:Burke-BlackJack 2012 tombstone.jpg|Tombstone External links *John Joseph Burke I (1868-1939) at Findagrave Category:Non-SMW people articles Category: Burials at Holy Cross Cemetery, North Arlington, New Jersey